criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Morgan Goodwin
Morgan Goodwin was a suspect in the murder investigation of her sister, escaped convict Tess Goodwin, in Ashes to Ashes (Case #55 of Grimsborough). Profile Morgan is a 17-year-old ash brown-haired, green-eyed Gothic teenager. She is seen wearing a black singlet with a black and white transparent blouse over it. She wears a spiked collar on her neck and pentagram earrings as well as a flower teardrop beside her right eye. Besides that, she wears black lipstick and has scratch marks above her left breast. It is known that Morgan knows witchcraft and owns a black cat. Events of Criminal Case Morgan was Tess's younger sister and a descendant of Mary Goodwin. Jones and the player found a fireproof locket within the burning planks used to kill Tess at the Nautical Museum. The team deduced the woman next to Tess was related to her, and after flipping the locket discovered the young woman to be Morgan, who was listed as Tess's little sister when the team arrested Tess during the prom ball massacre. The team talked to Morgan inside the Goodwin house but Morgan was infuriated when the team wanted to make Morgan aware of Tess's demise as Morgan was aware about Tess killing Madison Springer and 3 counts of second-degree manslaughter in Grimsborough University. Jones felt that Tess's actions ruined Morgan's life, and meanwhile opted to find out why Tess escaped prison. Morgan rushed to the Grimsborough Police Department in an act of cooperation to leak out a possible reason as to why the killer wanted Tess dead--Tess knew something about Mary Goodwin's death, and the Crimson Order would not allow that information to be outed, and Morgan feared she would die because of that as well. Morgan told the team to consult Constance Bell to investigate the natural harbor as it was on November 17, 1649, moments before Mary's execution. Immediately after the team consulted with Constance, Morgan told the team that Mary was offed for unmasking the plans of the Crimson Order, and told the team she was proud to be Mary's descendant because of her bravery. Morgan stated that witchcraft ran in the Goodwin family, but the Crimson Order, through use of influence and intimidation, made witchcraftery grounds for her execution, which was actually the Crimson Order offing Mary since the Order could not afford Mary to get away with it. Realizing that Tess was not the monster she was originally thought to be, Morgan felt that Tess's chance of redemption was cut short thinking Tess was killed the same way Mary was 4 centuries ago. Morgan's cooperation and her acceptance in Tess's attempt of redemption proved her innocent when Luna Hecate was found guilty of Tess's death, but Morgan wanted to make the team aware of a broken audio tape cassette Tess mailed to her moments before she died, in which Alex took some time to analyze. The tape Tess mailed to Morgan was an audio recording of the Crimson Order's conversation to prevent Chief King from leaving the Order, but Jones was kind of puzzled that Tess would hand Morgan evidence that would prove the Crimson Order guilty in an act of redemption. Morgan just gave the audio cassette to the team in cooperation but other than her cooperation in having the police analyze the audio recording, Morgan could not say too much since she did not talk to Tess since Tess's imprisonment. The team took time to thank Morgan for her cooperation in helping them gain evidence to prove the Crimson Order's guilt. Case appearances *Ashes to Ashes (Case #55 of Grimsborough) Gallery TGoodwinGrimsborough.png|Tess Goodwin, Morgan's late sister. 12345566665556666.png|Mary Goodwin, Morgan's ancestor. PD1 - Morgan Goodwin.jpg NEW CASE - MG.jpg 100 Cases.jpg|"100 Cases!" Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects